Nature
by MartialArtist01
Summary: Many kids who've played Pokèmon that have started from a young age have thought at least once about "how cool it would be to be a Pokèmon". What they didn't realize was what went on in the wild. Innocence prevents most from seeing how most things aren't all sunshine and rainbows. Life isn't at all this way. This is no exception.
1. Intro

**Before We Begin...**

Meet Riolu. Just another Pokèmon, about to begin his life. He will be hatched into a family of 5: his mother (Lucario), his father (Zoroark), his brother, and his sister. This family is about sticking together to get through things Riolu is a modest, humble, and very polite towards others. His sister is sassy, and has a dark yet somewhat lighthearted (if that makes any sense) sense of humor. Most young people enjoy being around her, while most adults find her strange, and tend to avoid her. His brother is the kind of cool person that likes to help others through things. He likes to look at things at different angles to solve problems, and always has advice to give if needed. The kids are given temporary nicknames of ranks in a pack. The sister, being the oldest, is named Alpha the brother, being second-born, is named Beta. Riolu, being the youngest, is called Omega.

His life won't be anything special. So if you were looking for "awesome badassery from an OP as fuck Pokèmon beating the shit out of everything in sight like a barbarian" sort of thing, _then leave. This story is not for you. _If you were looking for "a Pokèmon struggling to live in the harsh wilds of the world" sort of thing, then this is for you.

Keep in mind that this will be from Omega's perspective. In other words, no Ausie narrating an animal's life. If that's what you wanted, then goodbye. Also, this won't be a whole "birds and bees" thing either. Just letting you know.

Now without further adieu, _let the natural cycle of life BEGIN!_


	2. A Somewhat Warm Welcome

**Stage One: Day One: Birth | Level One**

I woke up. I was scared. I didn't know much about anything. My eyes weren't open, so I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who I was, much less what I looked like. I could hear things, though it was very muffled. I couldn't really move that much, because I wherever I was, it was extremely small. I was not in a comfortable position, either. I was trying my best to move and get out, but it didn't really work. For some reason, when I tried to mave, the voices became quiet. I tried to speak so maybe they could help me out, but I couldn't make a sound. I tried to move even harder, but my attempt only ended in failure. I got annoyed. I tried harder, with the same result. I got mad. My actions grew more and more violent as my energy began to fade. With each movement I got more and more tired, but kept pushing myself to succeed. Finally, I heard a glorious sound. One that made all of my anger fade away.

_CRACK._

My arm broke free. I could feel the outside. I pushed a bit more to brake out of whatever container I was in. My other arm broke out. Finally, I pushed upwards with my head, and I was finally free. I rose up a bit, but nearly lost my balance. I just sat in whatever I was in. I took my first breathe of air, then sniffed for a bit. I stopped when I felt myself moving upwards. I was curious about what was going on, so I tried to open my eyes. When I did, I saw a flash of bright light, making me snap my eyes shut tight again. I heard a voice. It was a calm and soothing voice. I could tell it was a boy. An adult for that matter. "Easy there. Don't rush. Here," I felt something touch my forehead. "Now try." I opened my eyes again, and this time the light wasn't blinding. I was able to see and take in my surroundings. I looked around me. The first thing that I . noticed was the person holding me. It was greyish. It had a pointed snout, and long red hair. One of it's arms were covering my head, protecting me from the light. I looked down and saw what was keeping me from moving before. It was a round blue... object. Whatever it was, I hated it. It picked me up with the arm that was covering me and put me on it's head. I got to see how big the person was. "Hold on tight." He said, putting the egg in both hands.

"Honey, get the kids. Introduce them to their new sibling." Said the man I was on top of. He was talking to a blue person. She had a peach-colored chest. She had small spikes come out of her body at certain parts, like on her chest, her paws, etc. She looked like she was wearing a mask of some sorts that came across her entire face. She also had a tail **(A.N. I'm going to keep the details short with the Pokèmon, because we all now what they look like. Seriously, they're both pretty famous, so yeah.).**

She nodded her head. She ran off at high seemed to be in a forest clearing. It was small. There was 5 nests (each one sized differently), 3 stumps (two with eggs on it), and large stump in the center. The nests were surrounding the giant stump, each spaced evenly.

The man spoke again. "This is our home. He each of us gets a different nest to sleep in at night. You get the smallest." He informed me. "So, welcome to the family. I'm-"

"_So what's the surprise!?"_ Said a female voice. It was higher pitched and full of glee... not to mention loud. It hurt my head.

"Yeah, what is it?" Said another voice. It was a boy. He was soft-spoken, unlike the girl.

"Shh... easy Alpha. Be quiet." Said another voice. It was the voice of a woman, who was also soft-spoken. I guessed that she was the one I saw earlier.

"Guys... meet your baby brother. He hatched just now." Said who I figured out to be my father. I also concluded that the girl was my sister, the boy was my brother, and the woman was my mother. Father bent down so I was eye level with one of my siblings. They were light blue, had a mask like Mother, and black ears that went down to the sides. They had white... stub-like things on their paws, and a long tail. **(A.N. Again, not going too crazy with the details. We all know what they look like.)** One had a chain around their neck with a dew drop-like thing on the bottom of it. The other had a black belt tied around his waist. The one with the necklace was a bit taller than the other with the black belt.

"He's so ADORABLE!" Shouted my sister. I put my paws on my head in pain. I wimpered.

'Please stop shouting.' I thought.

"Stop, Alpha, you're scaring him." Said my brother.

"We're going to find some food. We'll be right back. We'll get everything situated after dinner. Got it?" Said Mom.

"Yes Mom." Said my siblings together. Dad picked me up and but me in Alpha's arms. I was a bit less than half my brother's height, so I fit perfectly. They soon left. We were left alone for the time being. My brother noticed my egg on the ground. He picked it up and put it on the smaller stump that didn't have an egg on it.

After a bit, Alpha spoke up. "So... what should we do first?"

"I think we should introduce ourselves. That's a god way to start."

"Sure. So, hi. I'm Alpha."

"I'm Beta. Following the trend we have, you're most likely going to be Omega, but I don't know."

'Omega? I don't think I like that name, but okay. Whatever. At least I know who I am. But what?' I looked down at myself and noticed that I looked like my siblings, but that didn't answer my was I?

Beta seemed to notice me. "I am called a Riolu, as are you, Alpha, and anyone else that looks like us. Mom is called Lucario, and Dad is a Zoroark. All of us as a whole are callled Pokèmon, except for the... others. There's really no explaining them, except that we rely on each other. You'll learn soon." He explained. My curiosity grew, but I knew that it wasn't the time. I still had many things to learn. I could think, but I couldn't talk. That would be an issue. I wasn't even sure I could walk. I was still in Alpha's arms, so that's a thing.

"Why don't we get some rules straightened out?" Alpha suggested. "Then we don't have to worry about Omega causing trouble."

'I'll try not to.'

"Good idea. Be our luck he eats something and... y'know..."

'What do I know? I don't know much. I only know basic things that I thought was advanced. Apparently it isn't.'

"First off, don't eat everything you see. Second, don't run away. Don't trust any other Pokèmon other than us. No fighting. No destroying anything. No touching anything that isn't yours." Said Beta.

"And never, EVER do anything stupid. Got it?" Said Alpha.

'Well, sure... I guess...' I just went with it and nodded my head.

I got to listen to them talk to me about things like berries, Pokèmon, what to avoid, manners, and more things. Finally, Mom and Dad came back.

"We're home!" Said Zoroark.

'Hate loud noises...'

"Good! Did you find anything?" Asked Beta. Mom came out from the trees carrying many different berries in her arms.

"Plenty." Replied Mom. There were berries of different shapes, sizes and colors. I was starting to get hungry, so I was glad that there was food.

"Has the newborn said anything yet? Like, something intelligable?" Asked Mom. "Has he taken his first steps?"

'Well, I've been alive for about less than one day now, so I'd say NO. I've been in someone's arms for most of today, too, so that doesn't help either.'

"Nope." Said Beta. Mom looked at me disapprovingly before setting everything out. I acted like I saw nothing, though something told me that she sensed my anger towards her. I wished that I coud speak so I could tell her how I felt,, but I knew better than to try. "Now that you mention it, he hasn't even made much of a noise, other than that one wimper." She continued.

"Which is strange, being that most newborns try to talk as soon as they hatch. Huh." Said Dad.

"Maybe he's just slow." Said Mom.

'Love you too.'

"We'll see eventually. But now's the time to eat. Right?" Asked Dad. Everyone agreed. Alpha put me down on the smallest nest, and everyone else sat down on their nests. Everyone grabbed a berry for themselves wxcept for me. I was going to try and grab one, but I was stopped by Mom.

"No. You're too young. We searched and found you this," Mom handed me a seed. "Enjoy."

'She is so nice to me.' I ate the seed. It had no flavor, and was as hard as my egg. I wasn't too happy, but it (to my surprise) managed to tide me over. Soon, everyone else finished their dinner. By now the sun was almost down, and night was falling. Mom looked over at Alpha, Beta and I.

"Once the moon is a quarter of the way up in the sky, it's time for bed. You guys do whatever, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me."

"Yes Mom."

'That won't be much of an issue on my part.'

"G'night." Said Dad. Mom looked at him strangely.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the kid out for a run in the woods." He replied.

"Don't get lost."

* * *

><p>"Don't worry. She treats all newborns that way. She'll lighten up soon." I was back in Dad's arms again. We were pretty far from our little base. I was glad we were leaving. I needed time away from everyone. Not the best first impression. I felt safe with Dad. He's been the kindest to me, next to Beta.<p>

'I hope you're right. I don't think I could stand living with her if she's like that all the time. So where are we going?' I thought. I then remembered that I couldn't speak, and Dad couldn't read minds. I sighed. It was too quiet for Dad to hear, though. I was sure that in Mom's eyes, I'll always be slow and stupid. Her burden.

"We're heading to one of my favorite spots to just hang out. It'll be nice." We soon came upon a mountain. He scaled it untill we reached the peak. From there, there was a spire that could be climbed. Dad jumped up onto the very top, and then sat down. It was cold, but the sight was worth it. With not a cloud in sight, we got a clear view of the moon and all the stars surrounding it. There was no sound, making it seem to lure us to sleep, or me at least. I let out a yawn. I knew that I was going to fall asleep soon.

"Go ahead." Said Dad, as if he were giving me permission to sleep. I slowly started to close my eyes and I curled up into a ball. I took one last glance at the moon before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage One: Day Two: Emptiness | Level One<strong>

"Alpha, Beta, we're leaving to go find some food. Look after the kid." Said Mom.

"'Kay." Was the reply.

I wasn't fully awake, so I was in a daze. I was kind of grouchy at the moment before I found out another thing about myself: I was NOT a morning Pokèmon. I began to motivate myself to get up. As soon as I did that, I yawned and tried to sit up so I could stretch. Whatever position Dad put me in last night when we returned wasn't very comfortable. "Hey, Omega's up. What's up, little guy?" Asked Alpha.

I looked up at her while I was attempting to get out of my nest. 'Well, I'm hurting a bit, but otherwise not too bad.' I made a noise that sounded kind of like chirping to show my happiness. Alpha and Beta exchanged looks and smiled at eachother.

"So you've finally decided to try talking?" Asked Beta. I nodded. "You think you'l be able to say any real words?" I shrugged my shoulders and decided to try.

'I'll start off simple, like saying hello.' "Hr- hri-rio..." I trailed off, and my shoulders sagged. 'Nope.' **(A.N. I'm going to go by the logic that young Pokèmon's talking will sound just like the babbling that Trainers hear. Pokèmon can't actually "talk" in this universe. That's what Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon is for.)**

"Well, you tried." Said Alpha. "Hey, wanna go with me on a walk?" She asked. I nodded my head, then remembered that I haven't gotten out of bed, and didn't know if I could even walk yet. I decided to try. I got up fully and wobbled a bit, trying to gain balance. It was a lot of effort, being that my legs were still weak. I took a small step out of my bed when I lost balance and fell onto the ground, face first.

"Oh, jeez! Omega, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked Beta.

"Omega!" Exclaimed Alpha.

'Ah! Augh... oww...' "Rii..." I felt a tear start to form.

"Here, let me help you up..." Offered Beta. My face really hurt.

"I'll get you an Oran Berry. Remember what I told you about them? They're known for their ability to heal minor wounds. You should be fine after eating it." Alpha started going to go find an Oran Berry, but I shook my head. "Oh, well okay. If you say so... still want to go on that walk?" I nodded my head.

'As long as you help me do so, I would be glad to.'

"Well, aren't you a tough one." Beta commented. Alpha reached down and grabbed my paw and helped me up. I wobbled a bit, but Alpha made sure I didn't fall. She started walking foward and I tried to do the same, but was too slow and ended up getting dragged along the entire time.

'Okay, this isn't working.' I sighed. Alpha noticed.

"C'mon, Omega!" Said Alpha. "Let's go!"

'I'm trying!' I tried speeding up a bit, this time with a bit more success. I could see another clearing. 'I wonder what's . over there...'

"It's gonna be so nice. You're gonna have a great time!" Said Alpha. We came closer and closer towards the clearing. Suddenly, we stopped.

'Huh? What's going on?'

"Omega, quiet. We have to hide.' Whispered Alpha. "Listen." I heard other people talking, though it sounded nothing like what I was used to. It sounded nothing like a Pokèmon. I looked for the source of the sound and found two people. They were entirely red and were carrying multiple round objects** (A/N Team Flare Grunts. I know in the canon they disbanded after the place, but I'm going to go with the fact that there would still be people trying to pursue Lysandre's goal, as people would IRL. Expect to see other teams later on)**. I made an attempt to listen to what they were saying, but I couldn't understand them. They spoke... differently. I didn't know what they were saying, but it scared me. _They_ scared me. "No need to be afraid. Everything will be fine." Alpha said, trying to comfort me. The men perked up. One said something, and Aplha started to freak out. "Scratch that. We're not okay. We are so screwed." We both started to cry. I heard something else, and I heard footsteps. They got louder and louder, until I heard a new voice. It was still different, but the men left after hearing it. We didn't move for a bit.

"I think they're gone..." Whispered Alpha. She got up and looked, and then jumped with joy. "We're safe! Yes!" She picked me up and hugged me tightly. "We have to get back home. It's noon, so we can recover for a bit." I nodded.

We (she) ran off (with me being dragged along). We never looked back, as we were too afraid to see if they still there.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the first chapter. Yeah, this has just been taking up space on the site, so I figured that I should post the chapter. This was origionally going to be a lot longer, but I couldn't seem to get anything to work, so I gave up and decided to leave it at this.<strong>

**So in case any of you decided to not read the other A. N.'s, here's what I wrote.**

**The Pokèmon don't actually speak. It's just easier to write it like that. When humans enter the scene, I will use parenthesis to make it easier. For example:**

**"Hey there, Chimchar!"**

**"(I hate you.)"**

**I'm going to be light on the details when it comes to Pokèmon. I'm sure that we can identify what all of the Pokèmon look like.**

**I'm going to go with that newborn Pokèmon have knowledge to a certain extent.**

**This is currently set in the Kalos region.**

**That pretty much sums it up. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll do my best to answer them. I just ask that you be reasonable with the questions. Nothing like:**

**Using FOIL, what is the solution to this problem? (4-7)(8+9)**

**Don't expect the responce to those kind of questions to be:**

**4x8= 32, 4x9=36, -7x8=- 56, -7x9=-63... Combine like terms...**

**Expect this:**

**654321.**

**Take care!**

**-MartialArtist01**


	3. Encounter

**Stage one: Day 2: Panic| Level One**

_"What!?" _Screamed Mom. I was hugging Beta tightly, as I still didn't recover from the events. "You mean to tell me that you saw some Flare grunts out there?"

"Yes. It's true. They were out there. We were heading for the village when we saw them..." Confirmed Alpha. She was breathing heavily and shivering.

"Then we need to move. If Flare knows that we live in the forest, then we should leave. No child of ours is going to help some group harm others." Said Dad. "We came here so that you guys could grow up and become strong before you left, but that might have to change. We move tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it." We all replied. Well, not me. I just kind of squeaked. Mom looked at me. "We haven't given the new one a proper nickname yet, have we?"

"We did. He's Omega." Said Beta. By now my grip on him has loosened, but I was still hugging him.

"Why tha- oh. Right, that whole thing. Well, sure." Said Dad. Mom nodded her head. She looked up. The sun was setting.

"Let's eat." She said. She out food out on the table, and we all sat down at our positions. I didn't even bother trying to reach out for some food, knowing that Mom would just give me a seed, and she did. I took it (and did my best to make myself believe that I would enjoy it) and ate it. Mom patted me on the head. I wondered why she was in good spirits for a moment, but decided to dismiss it and enjoy it while it lasted.

After dinner, we were told to go to sleep then, as we were leaving early. There were no complaints from any of us, and we all fell asleep... except for me. I was having a hard time sleeping that night. I tried thinking of what Dad showed me yesterday, but that still didn't help. I decided to just try not to think at all, but that didn't work either.

I heard Mom speak up. "Where are we going?"

"I'm debating on going to either Sinnoh or Unova. What do you think?"

"Whichever place has more powerful trainers." She said bluntly.

"You just want to beat everything up, don't you?"

"Nothing ever happens here. I personally want to stay. More grunts mean more battles."

"And you'll risk our kids for that?" He asked. He almost sounded hurt.

"...Yes. They'll grow strong either way."

"No! They won't! Didn't you hear? That kid broke into their base, beat the admins, caught Yveltal, and beat their leader _twice!_" He practically shouted. "Nobody really knows what happened to him after that. He kinda just disappeared. Happens to all of the heroes. Then they somehow end up coming back whenever there's another crisis in their native region..."

"The kid's awake." I tensed up. Mom knew I was awake. "C'mere Omega." I opened my eyes and tried to walk again, this time with a bit more success. I was able to take two steps, albeit small ones, before falling over. I decided to just crawl over. "I see that you're curious about what Dad's talking about." I nodded my head. "Good. Tell him about the heroes."

"...Fine. It's a long story." He started. "In the last 10-20 years, evil organizations have been apearing throughout all of the regions. Every time one comes up, a Trainer rises up against them and defeats them, only to disappear afterwards. The first instance of this was in Kanto, with Team Rocket. They basically wanted to rule the world. A Trainer then came, formed a team of Pokèmon, and beat the entire organization without the help of others two times. He has been spotted a couple times after beating them, but is usually never seen. It happened again in Johto, where Team Rocket formed again, and were defeated twice there. The Trainer is usually seen, if at all, with the Kanto Trainer. In Hoenn, the Trainer actually had to deal with two teams: Team Aqua and Team Magma. She beat them both, and recently came back because the teams came back. Heard that she's almost finished beating them again. In Sinnoh, there's the team I fear the most: Team Galactic. They're based in the region with... the most history to it. They nearly got their hands on the Pokèmon that had the key to ruining our entire universe.

"There are four Pokèmon there that helped create our universe: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus. Arceus created our universe and all creatures in it. He created Pokèmon to defend and control different things, and based them in different dimensions. Dialga controls the flow of time, Palkia space, or matter, and Giratina antimatter. They didn't know of Arceus, but I fear they will. I heard that they were forming again...

"Anyway, in Unova, there's the group that I fear... the second most: Team Plasma. The reason for this is how close they were. They came up and were convincing people that we were nothing but slaves to them and that we shouldn't be captured. People kept giving up their Pokèmon. The group was led by two people. A Trainer appeared and fought the team. They eventually made a castle, in which he infiltrated. There, he met with one of the leaders... a kid who seeks nothing but the truth, and fought against the leader. The hero who sought ideals fought with Zekrom, and the other Reshiram. They won, and they disappeared. Two years later, the group reamerged, and with it a new hero, also seeking ideals, came to stop them along with his friend and the boy who fought with Reshiram. The newer hero was nearly killed trying to fight, but was saved, and was able to defeat Team Plasma. The hero then inherited the Zekrom that the first hero of Unova had. He then disappeared, like the rest of them. Finally... I think you know what happened here."

'Yeah... I think... I heard.' I yawned.

"Heh. Look who's tired. Alright, you..." I didn't hear what Mom said afterwards, as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage One: Day Three: Moving| Level One<strong>

"Wake up, everybody! Let's not waste any time. Last night we decided to go to the Sinnoh region. It's going to be a long journey." Said Mom. I sat up, excited. Alpha and Beta got up with me. "It's going to take about a month to get there."

"Now, come here everyone." Said Dad. We all got up and walked over, myself included. I was a bit wobbly, but I still walked. Dad drew a circle in the dirt with his claw. "Let's say that this is Kalos. We," He drew a dot somewhere in the middle of the circle. "Are here. Now this," he drew a box underneath the circle, and put a line through the middle. "Is Kanto and Johto. We'll cut through part of Johto and then make our way into the very bottom part of Kanto. Here's where it gets tricky, so listen up. Hoenn," He drew a triangle about two inches away from Kanto. "Is here. In between Kanto and Hoenn is the sea, so we'll either have to swim or hitch a ride on another Pokèmon... or maybe hide on a same goes for Sinnoh." He drew a star three inches away from Hoenn. "Sinnoh and Hoenn are separated by the sea, so we'll have to hitch a ride or swim. Finding out where we're going shouldn't be too difficult, as we're just going south. Everyone understand?" Asked Dad. We all nodded our heads.

"One last thing before we begin: don't expect to be sheltered any longer." Said Mom fiercely.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Alpha.

"What I mean is that you might get captured out there, and we won't be able to help you. If you meet up with a Trainer, it's your responsibility to beat his or her team. We can't get involved with your battles. No exceptions." She explained.

'I- but... what? So, we might get separated? I literally just met you guys, like, two days ago, and I like you guys! I don't want to lose you guys!' I thought.

"Things will get more intense from here on out. You'll have to rely on yourself a bit more. Again, no exceptions. Even when we get to Sinnoh, things may still have to be the same. Now, we're ready?"

"Yes!" Said Alpha.

"Sure." Said Beta.

'Ready when you are!' I thought. I nodded my head.

"Then let's get going!" Said Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage One: Day Seven: Encounter| Level One<strong>

The past several days were uneventful. It was just constant running. I mean, sure, I was finally able to move freely without tripping everywhere, but really, that's it. I did learn quite a bit about myself, though. I learned that I (along with everyone else) can run long distances without getting tired. We were almost out of Kalos, and we'd only taken about two actual breaks. There were a few Trainers out there, but they just looked at us and left. Beta told me that they specialize in specific types, like Bug or Psycic. Thankfully, didn't run into any Fighting specialists.

We were very close to the Kanto region. We had just another mile left before we made it to Kanto, which would take a half an hour... and a lot of things can happen in a half an hour.

We were walking down the road. We thought it was empty, so we decided to use the road so we didn't get lost. There was tall grass everywhere, so we were cautious. The grass was extremely tall, so none of us could see over it. I thought I heard Mom say something, but I couldn't hear her. The rustling of the grass was loud, and I had to close my eyes so I didn't get grass in my eyes.

I soon made it out. I looked back to find that I was alone. Everyone was hiding. I turned around and met face-to-face with a Litleo. "(Hi there!)" He said. I jumped and fell back.

"Leo, what did you... Riolu! ...have... of Pokèballs!" Came a voice. I could understand a bit more of the "human speech", thanks to Mom. She taught me some of it while we were running. The mystery person came was one of those Youngster kids. You could tell who they were because they were young and had shorts that were "comfortable and easy to wear".

"(He looks young. You sure?)" Asked Leo. The Youngster just looked down grinned from ear to ear.

"...battle! Leo, use Yawn!" Leo nodded, and let loose a long, drawn out yawn, and I followed suit. Sleep quickly started to become a nice thing to do at that moment, but I knew that I didn't want to do that. I wanted to leave. I looked behind me and (rather shamefully) made an attempt at escape. "...getting away! Use... uh... Pokèball! Go!" He shouted. Before I knew it, I was shrouded in a bright light, and found myself struggling to move. I struggled as much as I could. I nearly regained my mobility once. Twice. Three times.

I got it. I broke free from the Pokèball, and made a successful escape, buch to the displeasure of the Youngster.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. I was running along the roads, searching for my family. I was panicking. I even tried shouting at the top of my lungs, even with the realization that they didn't understand a word that I said. I even tried backtracing up until I got to the tall grass, with no luck. They were nowhere to be found.<p>

I ran as fast as I could down the road, eventually making it to Kanto. I walked a bit more before giving up. I ran a bit into the woods and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to say for now. Too tired to type any more. It's 1:05 in the morning. I'm done.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and take care!**

**-MartialArtist01**


	4. Mt Silver

**Stage One: Day Eight: Level One| Knowledge and Worth**

I woke up in the same woods that I fell asleep in. I got up and rubbed my eyes. . got up and decided to head for the road. It was apparent that they weren't coming back for me.

I sighed. There was no point in moping, as Mom warned us about some of us getting left behind. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but no. Of course not. I would end up being the first one left behind. I imagined Mom being relieved at me leaving. _I was_ _slow. Useless. Nothing but an inconvienience._

Dark thoughts plagued my mind as I walked back towards the road. I kept wondering what I was doing. Where I was going. They didn't need me. The road moved uphill, and it started to become colder. I knew that I entered Kanto. From there, I would just have to go south and turn... somewhere. I freaked out as I forgot where to turn. I kept going south as the road kept getting steeper and the temperatures colder. I decided that I would turn when the opprotunity arrived.

I then figured out what I was doing. I was proving myself. Proving my worth... showing that I could do something.

I kept walking, and it soon started to snow. The road soon ended up dissapearing. As I reached the end of the road, I found a sign. I did my best to translate what it said.

_"Mt. Silver: Only the strongest survive."_

Only the strongest. I was not strong. I could barely even speak! I wanted to turn back, but reminded myself that I needed to prove myself and continued on.

* * *

><p>It soon began to get dark. The snow was intense. I could barely make out any objects in front of me. I had to crawl so that I could make sure that I wouldn't fall off any cliffs. I had no clue whether or not I had passed any turns, so I just kept going on. I kept moving foward.<p>

'So... cold...' I thought. I was struggling to move. I was shivering like crazy. My thoughts turned from proving myself to finding shelter to protect myself from the blizzard. 'A cave... would be nice. I need to find a cave.'

I soon heard some Pokèmon speaking.

"Urgh. This _sucks._ It's so cold here!" Said one. He sounded like a "tough guy".

"Boo-hoo. At least you have a huge fur coat!" Said the other. She talked as if she were royalty.

"Hey, shut up! Your mane is made out of fire!"

"Yes it is, Captain Obvious. Anything else you'd like to point out?"

"_I hate you!_"

"Quiet! You're going to start an avalanche!" She paused. "Though that's also obvious. You know, that you hate me."

"Wonderful! Then we can _both_ die in the freezing cold! Not just me! And if I'm lucky, so can the one who has fire for feathers!"

There was silence after that. Nobody said a word. I waited patiently for someone to say something.

_"...What did you just say?" _Came another voice. Her voice ha a bit of an echo.

"Great! Now you've gone and done it! I'm out of here!"

"No, you get back-"

_"Shut up. You will stay there if you know what's good for you."_

"I can do what I want, when I want, how I..." The voice trailed off. I began to feel a bit warmer. I looked around for the source of the heat. I eventually saw a massive bird emerge from a nearby cave.

'Moltres...' Her presence lit up everything around it. As she moved, I saw that the "tough guy" was actually an Ursaring.

_"I warned you."_

"Have mercy! Please!"

_"This'll warm you right up. You won't be complaining for a long time... maybe you won't get to complain ever would be nice."_

"I- no! I take back everything I said!"

_"Like the damage done from an attack, you can't take it back."_

"But this isn't an attack!"

_"In some ways, you're right. In others, you're wrong. Attacks aren't just physical or special." _She looked around., as if she knew someone else was there. She looked at me. _"Look away, Child, unless you like the sight of an annoying Ursaring getting incinerated."_

I did as I was told. Moments later, I heard the roaring of flames and cries of agony. This lasted for about a minute. When it stopped, the only thing that could be heard was the wind. I turned around and saw that the area that the Ursaring was standing at was covered in ash, and Ursaring's charred body could be seen in the middle.

_"Why are you here, Little One? You''re kind isn't usually seen here."_Asked Moltres. I tried to reply, but I still couldn't speak properly. Moltres tilted her head back. _"I knew you were young, but I didn't expect you to be a hatchling. Did your parents release you early? Did you run away?" _ I shook my head. _"Well, I'll try and find something for you. So now, just... hang tight. I'll be right back." _ She flew off, and returned a few minutes later with a Pikachu on her back. _"Meet Pikachu. Unlike most of us, he can still understand you and others at your age. Now, say hello."_

"(Hello...)" I said, blushing slightly. I hated speaking. I always felt so ridiculous and out of place. I mean, here's everyone else talking like a normal Pokèmon should, and then there's me.

"Hi! You doing okay?" Pikachu said in response.

'Can he actually understand me?' I thought. "(I'm a bit cold, but not as much anymore thanks to Moltres.)" I said aloud.

"Heh. Yeah, fire can really help."

'So he _can_ understand me! Great!' I thought happily.

_"Good. Now Pikachu, can you please ask him?" _Asked Moltres. Pikachu nodded his head.

"Sure! So, what brought you here? And why here? What made you think of coming here?"

"(Well, I was with my sister walking through the woods of Kalos, and we saw these guys dressed in red. We ran home and told our parents... well, my sister did anyway. We decided to move to the Sinnoh.)" I paused in case he had anything to say, and he didn't. I continued. "(Before we left, Mom said that if... if we got caught in a battle or fall behind... we would... we would get left behind. You know what? I got caught up in a battle! And I ran! I ran and I couldn't find them!)"

"You should've stayed. If they said you would get left behind, you should've stayed behind. Let a Trainer capture you." Said Pikachu. "Though I don't suppose that's helpful now..."

"(No. If I stayed behind, Mom... she thought I was weak. Slow. A burden. I needed to prove myself, show that I'm not weak. Thankfully, I remembered some of the map Dad made.)" I recreated what I remembered in the snow.

"Well, you chose a good route to enter. Almost nobody lives by the back of the mountain." I nodded. "Plus, nobody atyour level would survive this weather for so long, so you're doing pretty well... even if you looked as if you were on the verge of fainting."

"(After that, I climbed the mountain, and... you know the rest.)" I finished. There was an awkward silence after that.

_"So...?"_ Moltres said impatiently.

"Basically, there were some guys in the woods this kid's family lives in, so they left To go to Sinnoh. Riolu got caught up in a battle and was left behind. He searched but could'nt find them, so he decided to go the rest of the way himself in the hopes he would find them and prove himself." He summarized. "Right?" He asked. I nodded.

_"...So it's one of those families."_

"(No, just my own mother.)" I said, forgetting that Moltres couldn't understand me. Thankfully, Pikachu translated what I said for me.

_"You guys should've trained in the wild. You all wouldn't be weak.. Luckily for you, you're a newborn, so you can become stronger. The others probably won't survive in the wild very well later on."_

"(The woods we lived in were abandoned, and Dad didn't want us to be captured by those guys dressed in red or a weak Trainer.)"

_"Listen to me, and listen well. I'm going to help you down the mountain. The Pokèmon here arre some of the strongest of their kind, and will not hesitate to attack anything not commonly found here, including you. Once we reach the foot of the mountain, you'll be on your own. You'll be at the mercy of the other wild Pokèmon around you."_

"(Thank you... thank you so much. You've no idea how much this means to me. But why Are you helping me? You just met me.)" I questioned. .Pikachu again translated for me.

_"Child, you will soon learn that you will never get anywhere in this world alone. Arceus, the creator of our world and all other things in this universe, had to create other Pokèmon to help manage certain things, like time, space and antimatter. He also created other Pokèmon to help create the world we now live in._

_"While you will see wild Pokèmon alone, remember that they had help reaching the way they are now, and are still reliant on other Pokèmon and humans for food. So, while it's uncommon to see Pokèmon helping eachother directly, it still happens, and I am glad to help any Pokèmon who manages to stumble across me, like you."_

I only knew a bit about Arceus. During the trip up, when I was still with my family, I realized that I knew about most, ifnot all Pokèmon. I only knew their names, appearance, and a single fact about them. All of them. I told Beta abut this, and he just told me not to worry. Apparently, all Pokèmon gain this knowledge at some point during their childhood, and the amount of knowledge depends on the species of Pokèmon.

"(Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you...") I was brought to tears. I bowed my head. Pikachu didn't translate this time. He didn't need to.

_"Tonight, you and I will rest in my cave. We'll leave a little bit before mid-day."_ She said. _"And... you're welcome.. Now, Pikachu, let's get you back to Red and his friend."_

"Good luck out there, Riolu. Safe travels!"

"(Thanks for everything, Pikachu!)"

"No problem. Now, shall we?"

_"Yes. Child, the cave entrance is over there." _She turned her head over to the cave. I nodded and began crawling over to the cave. I waved at Pikachu, and he waved back. I heard Moltres take off, and I was then greeted with the freezing bitter cold once more.

Upon entering the cave, I crawled my way down a set of stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, I immediatly collapsed. I didn't bother trying to get comfortable, as I was too tired to move. I closed my eyes, and struggled to go to sleep.

I soon heard Moltres enter the cave. _"Heh. The child looks so funny in that position. What'd he do, fall down the... never mind. Poor kid probably fainted from the cold. Cold damage never fades unless treated with medicine or rest. Not even warmth can help it... only make it tolerable for the victim. Well, might as well make it tolerable."_

I felt Moltres pick me up and set me down on the ground. I felt so warm next to her...

_"Wha...? I swore I just saw the little one glow..."_

I curled up into a ball and let all my worries go...

_"He's so small... I wonder if he'll ever actually make it... I hope he does. I can't teach him everything. His parent... he needs a Lucario to teach him about the aura. I'm not a Lucario. If he doesn't find his parents, he'll never learn how to channel his aura. I wish I could help him all the way, but he won't survive alone anywhere easily, and I don't know where his parents are... and I need to defend this mountain... with Red and Silver..."_

I fell into a deep sleep, one that I enjoyed very much.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that'll just about do it for this chapter. Again, I'm really freaking tired, it's 12:50 AM as I finish this up, and I have a long day tomorrow... or rather today.<strong>

**To answer a few quick questions that some of you might ask:**

**1. Omega/Riolu isn't evolving. He can only evolve during the day at maximum happiness.**

**2. I was origionally going to have Riolu meet Red and have him use his Charizard, but found that a bit cringeworthy and had him meet Moltres and use Red's Pikachu as a translator. It seemed fitting for some reason.**

**3. I'm using some random map of the Pokèmon world that I found off of Google.**

**4. The map says that Mt. Silver is in Kanto, so I'm going with that.**


End file.
